Lightning Alchemist
by Red-L1nley
Summary: This story is about me new oc Alexander Novakov he is an alchemist who is able to transmute electricity. He left his home in north city to become a state alchemist, come along readers and see what happens, no flame review all that good stuff


**Hi this is Mason the reaper and this is my new story it is going to be centered on my oc Alex Novakov, this will be from his point of view review and tell me if I have a gary-sue(too perfect character) enjoy**

I open my eyes from the dreamless night, i look at my pocket watch on the table beside my bed,"11:30" I say out loud, I put it down flop on my back " i got to stop staying up so late" i say to myself because mom is seriously starting too chew me out for it.

I toss the blanket from me I sit up at the edge of the bed, I wipe the tiredness from my eyes, I stand up I look down and I see my pants on the floor I put the jeans on and go to my closet for a shirt. I just grab a plain gray shirt onI slip my head through the collar and walk to my door I turn the knob and walk out to the bathroom after draining the lizard I washed my hands and left.

I walked down the steps to the living room where my mother and father were. I see my mom first, My mom is Ishbalin she was one of the very few survivors, I got my tanned skin and grey hair from her but I didn't get here red eyes, I then looked to my dad who is pale white with black short hair and a beard, my dad is from Drachma he moved here to north city because there were 'complications in Drachma, I have his Topaz blue eyes.

My dad notices me, " good morning son happy birthday" my dad said in a deep strong voice, he was right it was my birthday I turned eleven today. Dad comes over and gives me a bear hug lifting me off my fee, my dad was a tall man 6'5 to be exact "my boy is getting so big". My dad finally puts me down "Id swear I have spinal cord injuries" I thought as my mother got up and walked over "happy birthday Alex me and your father have a gift for you" my mom said with her loving tone.

"thanks" I say to my parents, my mom goes into the other room and comes out with something in a long narrow box, " here you go Alex we hope you like it" I take the box and walk to the couch and sit down I open the box and my eyes widen it was a sword, it was a dadao (sword that ling yao uses) from Xing the handle was wrapped in black fabric, it came in a black leather scabbard.

then I noticed the chain that was connected to the end of the sword. This sword was cool, I looked to my parents my dad had a dorky smile on.

"thank guys this is the best" I say truly thankful for the sword

"no problem son we know how much you love anything with a point too it" my dad chuckled.

it was about a few hours and I came in from cutting up stuff out back and my Dad came up to me with something behind his back.

"son I was able to smooth talk your mom to let me give you this" he hands me the object from behind his back it was a book with a weird-looking circle on the front.

"Son it is an Alchemy book our whole Novakov family have been skilled alchemist but there has been one style of alchemy your my grandfather spent his life perfecting, its lightning alchemy" my dad said with a serious face so I knew this was a big deal

I thanked my father and went to my room and began to read.

About 3 years later I take a coin and I draw a transmutation circle around it and I put my hands on the outer part of it and in a flash of light the coin became a ring, I took the ring and I took a knife and engraved our family lightning transmutation circle on it I put it on. My families lightning alchemy is used by using the electrons in the body the user use's there body as a current and sends the current to the transmutation circle (a.k.a the ring) which is made out of conductive metal.

The person then blasts the electricity at the target.

"alright time to try this out" I said and then walked out back where I had set up some targets, I transmuted them from steel so they are conductive.

I lift my left hand and wind it back like im about to punch something and I let go and a bolt of electricity came out and struck the target, but the force blows me back into the door, " ouch" I stand up and I hear my back crack a few times " I got to work on that" i thought.

I was now 16 and I was nervous because I was getting ready to tell my parents that I wanted to become a state alchemist. " what is it you wanted son" my dad asked my mom sitting contentedly next to him

I take a deep breath, I look up at my parents "I want to be a state alchemist" I said

I was scared to see their reaction "that's fantastic my boy state alchemists be thou for the people huh " my dad said hugging me and smiling very largly.

But my mother was not the same she was looking down at her lap I swore she was crying.

"mom whats wrong" I said walking over to her " why would you want to be like those people who destroyed my home" she said crying.

"mom that's not what ill be like I swear please mom don't cry" my mom then stood up and walked into her room without a word

"son I will talk to your mom you can go pack your things" my dad said worried about mom

"sure dad" I said going upstairs.

I went too my closet and grabbed all the clothes I needed and I also grabbed a picture of the family.

I walked downstairs and my mom hugged me, "make sure you keep in touch with us ok" she said sniffling from crying.

"ok I will" I said hugging her tightly

after saying my goodbyes I left and began my journey to central command.

**well that was the start of my new fanfiction, make sure you review and give me ideas and I might use those ideas in my story, well see ya then**


End file.
